The Cinderella after Midnight
by kao-kei
Summary: Everyone knew about the terrifying tagged Twilights who roamed the streets of Ergastulum, but where in the world did the girl dubbed a 'Midnight' come from?
1. Chapter 1 - You're Out!

She came long before Alex, before even Veronica. When even Dr. Theo was a child, Delico and Yang were quote unquote 'wetting their beds' - so to speak - and the Benriya were still a newbie gigolo and a rash Twilight, mere teenagers, there was another little girl besides the lovely Nina. She was younger as well; seven years old, feisty as hell, just as terrible. Sweet as syrup but as calculating as a cobra (two irrelevant comparisons that have absolutely _nothing_ to do with each other, I know), she got into a whole lot of trouble; with the mafia, with the guild, with the top dogs (at this point in time, Loretta's father was still alive and kicking - quite hard, according to his subordinates), even with stray rapists and abusive men out on the street. This was one of those classic 'a good deed is never without consequence' stories; the little girl defended a crying prostitute from her horrible group of mafia men, and in turn was taken and beaten black and blue. They kept her without water and for food for seven days and seven nights - any normal human being, even a Twilight, would have cracked long before. Yet, she never even came _close_ to the edge.

Frustrated, pissed, and out of ideas, the leader barked an order; that she be raped for a month straight. The men would have obliged, if only they didn't want to deal with a clawing, biting, screaming little brat who would never in a million years go down without a fight. Also, their manly pride kept them from fucking a little kid. _Strike one!_

(The little girl thanked every deity she knew for 'men and their pride'.)

Thus, a deal was struck; the men would go and hire the popular young gigolo and his quiet partner, a twilight. One was a professional. The other, it didn't matter if he was a virgin. As long as one knew _what_ they'd have to do, _it_ would have to do. _Strike two!_

"Hey, you." Worick turned with a casual grin on his face, cigarette dangling lazily from his lips.

"Yes, sir?" Nic hiked his katana higher onto his waist, draping his arm across it. He scratched at the fresh bandage on his cheek.

"Would you like a job?" Worick took a puff on his nicotine stick.

"Depends on how much it pays for, sir."

"How about," The man held out a small case full of wadded bills. "One thousand dollars?" Worick's eyes widened. The cigarette fell from his open mouth, extinguishing itself almost immediately on the dirty street. Nic almost tripped over his own feet.

"A-are you shitting us?" Worick forgot all about being polite. The man grinned.

"It appears that I have piqued your interest?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Worick blurted. "We'll take i-"

"Wha-at sort o-f jo-ob?" Nic interrupted, ever the rational. The man shut the case with a thud.

"What do you say, about a very pleasuring experience?" Worick's eyebrows rose. Nic shifted his stance.

"Pleasuring?"

"Have you ever wanted to fuck a cute virgin girl?" A big shit-eating grin stretched gradually across Worick's face.

"That, my good sir, is my area of expertise." He bowed. The man smiled, beckoning for them to follow as he walked away.

"Follow me, my good men."

 _Strike three!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Not Again, Nina-chan!

"I'm home!" A peppy, bright voice rang out through the musty air. Little Nina jumped, dropping a roll of bandages in her surprise.

"D-Doctor Theo! She's home!" She called out to the doctor. He sighed, taking another puff on his cigarette.

"Yes, Nina. I noticed." He turned towards the voice outside of the peripheral view of the Benriya (and Alex). "Leave your things on the table!"

"No problem!" The voice yelled back. It was feminine, Worick noted. Sweet and musical. Lively. Cheery. Full of affection towards the owners of the clinic. But mature enough that she was a young lady, he decided.

"Nina, I'm cooking tonight!" The mystery woman called again. "I bought more of those carbonated water things that you like!" Nina squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Hooray!" She smiled apologetically at the patients, who were staring with confused looks on their bandaged faces. (Actually, only Nicolas was bandaged. Worick had just one plastered on his face, and Alex were perfectly fine. Doug was still out of it, snoring away.)"I'm sorry, I need to go attend to her at the moment. I'll be right back!" She dashed off with a wave, shoes clicking.

"Nina, where are yo- _oof_!" An audible cry was heard throughout the building, as was an odd sort of _thump_. "Ow, Nina! I just cleaned up outside! Now you have to go and attack me too?" The Benriya (and Alex - I'm hoping you've caught my drift by now) assumed that clumsy Nina had run into the newcomer. "Not to mention, you're gonna get your pretty dress all dirty from blood!" They heard her frantically apologize, obviously with tears.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just teasing, kiddo! Geez, you're gullible." Nina's giggles floated upstairs. "Hey, where's the doctor?"

"Right here," Dr. Theo called from his stool. "What do you need?" The Benriya (and Co.) were amazed that he could use such a pleasant tone of voice with a female - besides Nina, that is.

"Ah, I bought the food, sir. I'll get started in a bit, after I clean up."

"Oh, was there trouble coming in?" His tone was slightly amused, but not the least bit surprised.

"Yeah, a couple of shady-looking mafia guarding the street. Wouldn't let me pass, and were beating up some working girls, too." Alex winced at the statement regarding her past job. "Took me a only a few seconds, though. They were pretty weak." There was a yelp, and a slight huffing of annoyance. "Nina- _chwaan_ , get off of me!"

"No! I haven't seen you in days!"

"It's been two goddamn hours!"

"Language!" Dr. Theo called.

"It's been two fucking hours!"

" _Language!"_

"Three and a half!" Nina squeaked.

"What the- fine! Three and a half! But get off me! I wanna shower!" There was a pounding of feet up the stairs. They heard Nina squeal in protest.

"Ack! Okay, I'll let go! Just put me down!"

"Ha, got you, you dork!" There were girlish laughs and yells as little feet pattered around, come clanking and thudding, finally the sound of a shower screeching on.

"Nina, out!" Nina's voice whined in objection as she was supposedly tossed out the bathroom. Dr. Theo sighed, giving up on doing paperwork and letting his pen drop onto the desktop.

"Hey, Nina! You still got the Benriya-san and that Paul Klee kid up here, remember?" Nina's cry of realization sounded down the hall.

"O-oh yes!" She rushed back into the room. "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" She hurried to change Nic's bandages, Alex laughing a little at her flustered face.

"Eh, it's fine…" Worick waved her off, but leaned down. "Who's the crazy lady outside, though? What's her name? She a hottie you can introduce me to?"

"Ahem."

" _Thwump!"_

"Ow!" He groaned from Alex's smack. The woman huffed, irritated with his lecherous behavior.

"Really, you idiot." Nina panicked over their little dispute.

"Um, uh, her name is-"

"Doctor!" The woman called again. "Did you take my towel?" There was some fumbling with a doorknob and a wet squelching sound, the slapping of bare, wet feet on wooden planks.

"It's here." He yanked it off of Nic's hospital bed, and handed it to Nina. "Pass it to her."

"Yes!" She dashed out again, only to return with a beaming face. "She's done, doctor!"

"Great. What do you want me to do about it."

"Um."

"Don't tease, sir." The Benriya looked up to witness a shadow approach. Their eyes widened when a gorgeous, petite, slender young woman - actually, she was probably around Alex's age, but very young looking - with long dark hair and big black eyes rounded the corner, grinning and wearing a fluffy white towel about her neck. Barefoot, she had on a half-pastel-blue-half-white oversized t-shirt, pale orange culotte shorts and a clean white bandage wrapped snugly around her left wrist. She had a thin red bangle dangling around the bandage, and was hiking it up higher to avoid it banging against her arm. "Nina was just presenting the facts, you big quack."

"KEI!" Nina squealed again, latching onto the woman with all her strength, as the mildly offended doctor mutter under his breath, "Quack?". Kei let out a "Whoa!" and was about to topple over when Worick caught her. "Nina, not again!"

"A-ah! I'm sorry…." Nina cried, letting go. Kei laughed.

"It's alright. Thanks, mister." She attempted to free her arm from his grasp. Failed. "Mister?" She looked up at the blonde man, brow knitting in confusion. "You can let go of me, now."

"…." His expression was clouded with a sheet of silk hair. Nina tugged hesitantly at his shirttails.

"Um...hey?"

"Huh?" Alex leaned forward to look at his face. "Is something - _?!_ " She drew in a breath. "What-"

"Kei?"Kei's forehead creased even further.

"Uh, yes?"

"You said your name is Kei," Worick breathed.

"Yes. Just Kei, though. Don't got a last name."

"Kei," Worick choked, and suddenly took her into a crushing embrace. "Kei. Kei!"

"Um, mister?" Kei was beyond confused. "You okay?"

"Kei, it's me!" He wailed into her shoulder. "Worick! Worick!"

"Worick?" Her face was still blank for a second before recognition. "No - W-Worick?!" Tears flooded in her eyes, startling Nina, Alex, and the doctor. "Worick!" Her voice cracked, small frame trembling with affection and emotion. She clawed at his back."W-Worick!"

"Yes," Worick whispered, combing her hair with his big hands. "It's me." Kei suddenly pulled away, eyes wild.

"Where's Nic?"

"K-ei?" A misused voice croaked. Kei choked back a sob, hands flying to her face.

"Nicolas!" She tackled him, sobbing. Nic, to everyone's shock, also had tears in his eyes, and held her to his chest.

"K-ei," He breathed into her hair, ignoring the pain from his injuries. "K-ei."

"Oh my goodness - Nic," Kei whispered back, crying now. "Where - what - how -"

"That's our line," Worick put in gently. He went to sit beside the reuniting couple, smiling softly. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Kei sighed, untangling herself from Nic, but stay leaning into him. He kept one arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders, as if guarding her from anyone who might come to take her away.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dr. Theo coughed. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"Yes," Alex supplied. "What indeed? You know each other?" Nina just watched with a confused look on her innocent face. Kei smiled at her, beckoning for her to come. Nina obeyed, and Kei pulled her onto her lap.

"Well," She started. "It _is_ a long story…."

And so it began.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bang Bang Bang

"Hey, I brought those kids!" The door banged open, the man marching inside, wearing a cocky grin belonging to an arrogant person who had gotten what he wanted. Worick and Nic followed close on his heels, not wanting to get lost in this mess of an abandoned factory. Worick looked nonchalant, whistling a happy tune and holding his hands behind his head; Nic was quiet, stoic and aloof as usual, but both of them were secretly suspicious on the inside. Sure, Worick couldn't wait to fuck this ' one heck of a little lady' the man had promised them, and sure, Nic couldn't wait to get his hands on the many dollars the man had _also_ promised them, but worries will be worries.

 _Oh, well._

"How'd it go, boss?" Another nasty-looking man strode out of what looked to be an interrogation room of some sort.

"Perfect. They'll take it." He turned to the young Benriya. "She's in their. Feisty, but will probably do whatever you ask if you use a bit of force. Girls like her are easy to bully. Ha!" He chuckled. Worick smiled politely, Nic scratched his head, but neither of them joined in.

"They're here!" The man bellowed, and ushered them into the small room. Worick wrinkled his nose at the horrible conditions; sure, he was a blueblood from an upperclass family, but even _he_ could tell that this room stunk. Literally. There was a tiny, dirty cot, barely big enough for a child to sleep on, missing a much-needed blanket; it was cold and drafty; there was a small pile of unwashed dishes and plastic cutlery; the walls and floors were stained with what looked like - was that _blood?_

"Urngh." Nic looked disgusted by little hole that was some sort of makeshift toilet in the corner. There was a ragged piece of fabric soaked in … urine.

"What do you want?" Both Worick and Nic jumped at the sudden noise. They looked down to see a small girl leaning against the wall, attached with a ball chain. There was fresh blood dribbling out her nose, and bruises all over her face. Her arms and legs had been beaten black and blue, and hastily stuck bandages just barely covering the gashes and scarlet scratch marks all over her tiny body. The hearts of both boys panged to see such a fragile, poor creature living in such conditions and being treated like this.

"Got yourself some rapists, kid." Her head jerked up, dark eyes darting in morbid fear and hair whipping wildly. Instinctively, she almost seemed to shrink into the wall, cowering like a mouse.

"Go away." The man laughed at her feeble attempt to defend herself. He reached out, only to immediately draw back after she lashed out with her tiny fists, snarling and snapping like a wolf. Appropriately, an image of an injured animal came to the Benriya's minds, as they watched pearly-white canines flash a warning, the little girl baring her teeth as the man continued to try to find some way to hold her down while evading her rabid attacks. "Stupid … miniscule … little … bitch!" _Miniscule bitch?_ Was he so desperate for an insult he needed to use big words?

 _Tch, men._

"Uh, we can probably take it from here, mister," Worick cut in with a wave of his hand, watching the girl scratch with broken nails and kick with bare, bloody-soled feet. The man nodded curtly, clenching his teeth.

"Watch it," He hissed to the girl, throwing her against the wall roughly. She hit it with a thunk and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, not bothering to get up again. "Hope you learn your lesson by tomorrow, little miss!"

" … " She didn't reply, either. The man whipped the door open, and slammed it close, the entire room rattling before becoming still again. Worick and Nic waited until they heard his irritated huffs and stomping footsteps cease, before turning to the girl. Approaching slowly and cautiously, they knelt to look at her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Worick started, cocking an eyebrow. his cigarettes forgotten, lighter disappeared. Nic poked her head with his katana, making it loll to the side. "Oi … " Worick looked at him. Nic stopped.

"Uh, we're supposed to 'rape' you … but personally, I'd rather do it with you're permission." Worick lay on his stomach - ignoring the possible rat feces and dirt marks on the stone floor - "So could you do us a favor and let us - um - uh - how should I put this - "

"You just want to fuck me." Worick tilted his head.

"Uh … pardon?" The little girl sighed, and slowly crawled to her feet. Worick scrambled up, cursing colorfully due to the confirmed rat poop now on his dress shirt. Nic crawled to the cot and sat on it, bed springs creaking and whining from the added weight. He thought better of it and moved to lean against the wall, to avoid breaking the only bed in the room.

"Fine. Do what you want to me." She hugged herself. "Do your worst!"

"Er … worst?" Worick's lips twitched into a small smile. "Do you even know what 'fuck' means?"

"Um, probably some form of unspeakable, indescribable torture?" Her tone was timid and cute, appropriate for a little kid, but she seemed educated, by her way of speaking. "Those nasty people outside - " She pointed for emphasis " - are always using words like 'bang' and 'nail', too. Sounds violent, so it must be, right?"

"Uh, no." She tilted her head in confusion. Worick resisted the urge to crush her to his chest and squish her cheeks. "It actually feels really good, unless it's rape, which is when someone does it without the victim's permission. I can't bring myself to rape a cute girl like you, so could you give us your consent?" The girl shuffled her feet, almost shyly, then lifted her head with a bemused look.

"Okay." She frowned. "But if the men find out-"

"Which they won't," Worick interrupted. "I won't tell if you don't." The girl smiled, the first that the boys had seen her make. She had perfect teeth, even with blood on her lip. _Cute,_ Nic watched from afar. He shook his head quickly. _What am I thinking? She's just a kid._

"Yes." She held out her hand, for a formal agreement. "It's a deal." Worick shook, grinning.

"By the way, I'm Worick. That prude over there's Nic. What's your name?" She beamed.

"I'm Kei."


	4. Chapter 4 - Minor Complications

"Higher, Nico! Higher!" Nina shrieked, giggling and waving one arm, the other one clutching Nic's shirt. He smirked as he obeyed her order, flying through the air with the greatest of ease. Nina squealed even more, a dreamy expression on her face as Nic began to slowly hop lower and lower, until he hit the ground with a dust-billowing _thump_. Placing her gently onto the ground, he turned to meet with Alex, who he was walking back to the complex with. She was holding a package in her arms, watching Doug, who sat dozing in Chad-san's squad car, leaning lazily out the window, waiting for the grouchy policeman to return from his chat with Dr. Theo. As Nic turned to leave (with Nina pouting and rubbing her bruised cheeks), a blur suddenly burst out of an alley.

"Hold on!" Surprised, Nic stopped, Alex running into him from behind.

"Ouch!" She held her injured nose. "What was - Kei-san?" She looked at Kei in confusion. The woman looked sheepish, with an apologetic expression and rubbing the back of her head.

"Ehe, sorry," She said. She'd changed from her tee-and-shorts to a simple black T-shirt; camouflage shorts with a red bandana running through the belt loops; and sturdy monochrome sneakers. She handed Nic a paper bag with a smile.

"Your jacket." He stared, before opening the bag and looking inside. Indeed, just as Kei said, a neatly pressed, washed and folded article of black cloth was lay inside,waiting to be worn. He gave her a questioning look, signing his thanks and a question.

' _Where'd you find this?"'_

"Well, Worick told me about your dilemma; he left it behind when you were backing up Danny Monroe, right?" Kei put her hand - the one with the bandage and bangle - on her hip. "I asked around, got some leads, and found it by where he put it on the stone railing. It was soaked, and kind of dirty, so I washed it." She waved off his silent protest. "It's fine, I was running errands anyway. Easy job." Nic sighed.

' _Great. Now I owe you one.'_ Kei laughed.

"You can pay me back by buying Nina's carbonated water next time we run out. Oh, and taking the recommended dosage for your celebre." She shot him a disapproving look as he raised his arms in surrender. "Honest to god, Nicolas. Do you want to die that badly?" Nina gasped.

"Kei!"

"I'm not trying to be harsh. Nina, he's a grown man. I'm pretty sure he can take it." Kei rolled her eyes. "Just don't overdose, okay?" She gave him a playful shove and started to walk back into the building, Nina following on her heels. Alex smiled at the little girl, who waved at them cheerfully. "We still need you to stick around, Benriya-san." Nic smirked and closed the bag, handing it to a puzzled Alex. Moving faster than a cobra, he darted towards Kei and caught her waving wrist, before pinning her against the doorframe, his hands firmly grasping her hips. Nina didn't notice Kei wasn't going inside anymore until she got to the staircase.

"Kei?" The trapped girl was frozen, eyes wide.

"Uh, Nicolas? What are you - "

"Shu-u' up," He growled, before planting a rough kiss on her cheek. Kei barely had time to register what had just happened - _Cheek, not mouth, why not mouth - wait, what?_ \- before he had disappeared down the street, tongue sticking out with an extremely shocked Alex. Nina's mouth was open, and Doug had awakened entirely now, face red as the sirens on Chad-san's law enforcement vehicle.

"Hey, keep the PDA to a limit in front of kids, will ya?" He yelped, experiencing some serious secondhand-embarrassment. Kei didn't hear him, didn't see Nina rush back upstairs - "I'm s-so sorry! I didn't see anything!" - , didn't feel anything but the pounding of her heart and the rush of blood to her face. She clapped both hands over her cheeks and stared at nothing, head swimming with thoughts that she didn't think a girl like her would ever have.

 _Wait - does he like me?_

(Here we experience a moment of face-palming for our heroine's bluntness and ignorance. We are amazed she hasn't died from this flaw yet.)

Confused, irritated, and slightly happy, Kei somehow managed to get herself back into the house and lock the door, before sliding to her her knees.

"This life just gets more and more complicated," She muttered.

"Typical."


	5. Chapter 5 - Apple Pie, Time to Die

"Sorry for inviting you over on such short notice, Kei-san," Alex bent her head in apology. "Worick and Nicolas can't cook, and since they were out, I couldn't figure out where to buy groceries, so -"

"It's fine!" Kei chirped, her mood now much calmer than a week ago. "And I told you, stop it with the honorifics, please. It makes me feel stiff and formal - kinda makes me nervous, like how Cody is around Nico."

"A-alright," Alex stammered, but smiled a little at her new friend's joke. The girls had warmed up to each other over the past few days, Kei's sweet personality and the cheery atmosphere that seemed to follow her around making it easy for them to start talking. Alex admired her strength and kind heart, almost immediately making Kei her role model in Ergastulum. As she cut dough into strips, she wiped her forehead.

"Handkerchief?" Kei offered, digging one out of her pocket. Alex accepted with a smile and a nod.

"You always seem to have whatever's needed somewhere on you, Kei," She commented, taking care to not say 'san' anymore. Kei laughed.

"I got used to it after living with the doctor and Nina. Nina's a kid, so that's not news, but the doctor can be a bit … absentminded, so I always have the basics on me - a bit of money, a bit of food, the works." She shrugged. "They're great folks, but … "

"Oh, I can totally relate," Alex agreed. "It's like that living with the Benriya, too. They're soo… " She struggled to find the proper word.

"Immature?" Kei supplied. Alex grinned.

"Yes, that's it." They burst into giggles as Kei reached for a knife and some apples.

"Worick's inappropriate as ever. He was better when he was young, but Nic?" She blew a strand of hair from her face. "Bleh. He's actually quite cheeky, that big doofus."

"Who's a doofus?"

"Ahh!" Both girls shrieked. Alex dropped the dough she was holding.

"Oh, speak of the devil, it's Worick and Nic!" Kei yelped. Alex laughed, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Hey, that's not nice." Worick poked his head into the kitchen. "Mm, what's that? Apple pie? Great, you keep doing that. I'll go shower." As he left, Nic strode in, shirt already off - probably in the wash, waiting for semi-permanent bloodstains to soap themselves out. If Kei weren't Kei, she'd probably be distracted from her apple-cutting by the muscles rippling across his torso.

But she was Kei.

So, oh well.

She sliced quickly and precisely. Kei was skilled at cooking - she was skilled at many, many things, in fact - but it was hard to not accidentally chop a finger off with Nic hovering over her shoulder. Alex was being no help in the matter, giggling quietly and casting lingering glances at his curiousity. Briefly, Kei wondered why on Earth was _she_ \- the one with the knife who could stab him at any second - the one being bothered. Ignoring that nagging thought, she licked her lips and continued to ignore him.

" … " Meanwhile, Nic continued to inch closer and closer, until she was between 'a wall and a hard place', his crotch pressed suggestively against her … well, her ass. Kei refused to be fazed, however, and kept on cutting. She could feel his breath on her neck now; it was warm and sultry, making it ever more complicated for her to slice without committing self-harm.

"Nic, move please," Kei mumbled, slightly annoyed. He ignored her, and latched onto her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck. Kei dropped the knife in surprise, struggling to get out of his iron hold.

"Ack, Nic, get off!" She whined. Alex tried to cover up another laugh - failed. "You're just like Nina, I swear - oh, wait, now I know where she gets it." Kei muttered under her breath. Then, to her shock, Nic, with a big shit-eating grin on his face, reached around to grab an apple slice and shoved it into his mouth. Kei gasped. "Nico!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Worick was missing a shirt this time as well. As soon as he saw Nic with his arms around Kei he chuckled. "Wow, already doing inappropriate things to your beloved princess, I see."

Kei's bantering grin curled into a pout. "He wants to steal food, not molest a poor innocent girl." Nic hummed, chewing his apple slice.

"Hear that, Nicolas?" Worick's tone was leering towards lecherous, nailed it. "That's practically an invitation!"

"Keep right on talking, Worick-san, and maybe me and Alex will be eating seconds tonight."

"Meanie!" He complained, but left the room. Nic finally let go of her to sign:

' _Does that mean I won't get anything?'_ Kei pretended to think it over, then giggled.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that if you keep on eating those apples, no one's gonna be eating anything!" Nic smirked, and stole another piece before escaping to the living room. Kei squealed.

"Nico!" He stuck his tongue out, followed by a toothy smile. Kei growled.

"That's it, you're dead!" She threw her apron onto the floor with a _thwack_ , and sprinted after him. In the time that it took her to get out the door, Nic already had on a fresh shirt, boots, and was running down the street like his life depended on it.

(Which, we assume, it probably did.)

As he dashed past Grandma Joel's stand - "What in tarnation is that damn Tagged up to this time?" - He rounded a corner into the market, a grimace on his face. Kei came running past the cigarette place not too soon after - "You crazy men are scaring away the customers! Oh, Kei dear, he went thataway," - but turned in the opposite direction when she got to the intersection.

"Damn him!" She panted. "Damn him, damn him, damn him!" She skidded to a stop once she realized that she'd hit a dead end in some alley. "Oh, fuck this!" She shouted to no one, stomping furiously. "Well, this is just great!" She backed up a few steps, preparing to vault over it, when she ran into something. "Ah!"

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." She rubbed the back of her neck, before turning slowly to see a mafia member - sticky-uppy blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty decent looking - and Co, a group of rough-looking men who were all wearing perverted grins and guns in their holsters. Kei frowned as the leader advanced on her. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" Kei's eyes narrowed when she heard the jingle of a chain, the clanking of metal plates, and caught the shining of metal from out of the corner of her eye, but chose to not say anything. "Wanna play, little miss?"

"Pft. With trash like you? In your dreams." Kei flapped a hand, cool as Friday. "Maybe if you ask nicely, I won't ask my friends to hurt you."

"Hurt me? P'shaw, like that'll ever happen." He leaned in close, grabbing her chin and tilting her head forcefully. Kei met his gaze with a levelled look. "Maybe they won't even find out about us - not if we kill the messenger, no?" He smiled broadly, and Kei refused to flinch when his hands moved to grope her chest. "How about this - you shut up and obey us." He moved to rid her of her clothing - appropriately, Kei regretted her choice of wearing a cropped shirt and hot shorts - and as soon as his fingers brushed the straps of her bra, there was the _schnick!_ of a blade being drawn. He swivelled, but hands didn't leave her body.

"Who's there?" He frowned when a figure stepped out of the shadows, then laughed out loud when all he saw was a short half-Asian man, holding a katana - a freaking _katana_? In _this_ day and age? What, was he trying to make a statement? - and expressionless. "Ha, who're you, a samurai? Come to kill me on behalf of protecting this chick?" Kei finally cringed a little when he licked his lips, standing behind her and running his hands -his _disgusting_ , _**immoral**_ hands - down her sides, slowly trailing them lower and lower until they got to the hem of her pants. "Pretty thing, ain't she?" The man's grin stretched from ear to ear, like that of the Cheshire Cat. "But pretty things are meant to be broken - eventually." His hands dipped into the front of her shorts.

Something, somewhere, crashed to the ground.

Broke.

Colors turned to negatives.

The world split into frames. Cracked.

El Nino raged somewhere to the south.

Then the man's head whipped to the side. Right. Left. Frantic.

"Hey, where'd she go?" A slight breeze curled across his skin. He looked up. There was a ripping sound.

"Ah … ahh!" His men wheezed. Every vein, muscle and artery in Nic's body tensed, taut as the strings of a guitar. Something hit his foot. He looked down.

A human head rolled to a stop at his feet.


	6. HOLD UP

Hey there.

Sorry, this story (even though it doesn't have much at the moment, and what it _does_ have isn't worth much either) is going to be put on hold, for maybe a week or two. School's about to start, and I need to get my shit together (No joke; that's _exactly_ how my mother worded it) so hang tight, my few fans.

Ciao,

-Kao Kei


	7. Chapter 6 - Fruit Salad

"Nic… " Nic looked up, a question in his eyes. When he met Kei's gaze, he stiffened. Her expression was equally baffled. Not afraid, just slightly nonplussed, with a crease on her forehead. Puzzled. Bewildered. Taken aback.

 _A pristine calm behind the mask of a storm. Opposing. A utopia past dystopia._

"B-boss?" A mafia man mumbled, his voice unsteady. Nic's eyes swept past the dumbfounded girl, who had stepped away from the corpse on the ground.

 _Corpse. Missing its head._

Nic looked down at his feet, then at his blade.

If Nic weren't Nic, he might have gasped, fainted, or even dropped to his knees. But since Nic _was_ Nic, he didn't do anything. He didn't show the perplexity that was raging inside of his mind when he watched a fat drop of crimson liquid roll down the dull side of his katana, as though a ball might down a hill. Didn't furrow his brow when he noticed strands of golden hair and tiny, severed arteries clinging to the sticky sword. Didn't display any sort of emotion at all.

 _Didn't voice his observation on how even though Kei had had nothing to do with the killing of ol' Blondie, a single index fingernail was stained with a tiny scarlet bloom._

"How'd he… " One man muttered. Nic didn't hear him. Couldn't, obviously. But he felt the small tremors. Vibrations of sound. He looked up to watch the lips of the disgusting Normals move.

"I didn't even see him move," Someone whispered.

"When did that happen?" Another added.

"Damn Twilights," A third growled. The word _twilights_ was what brought everyone back to reality. Nic made the tiniest _get down_ motion at Kei. She gave the hint of a nod, and just barely lay down in time for Nic to vault over her and the prone form of the now-dead Molester Chester, to slice and dice each and everyone of the men into pieces. He smashed heads, cut flesh.

 _He's beautiful,_ Kei thought to herself.

Blood sprayed everywhere, tainting the dull gray walls of the alleyway. The poor cronies didn't even get to scream their last words before they were turned to pulp, like fruit in a blender. Nic paused when he was done, and when one of his victim's looked as though her were about to escape, he stomped on the man's head.

Bruised melon. Cracked melon. Fruit salad.

Turning to Kei and shrugging off his blood-stained jacket, he handed it to her. She stood slowly, and hesitantly took it. She gave him a confused look.

' _Wash it,'_ Nic quietly explained with a few gestures. ' _Payment.'_ Kei made a small 'o' with her mouth, and nodded. Nic looked like he was about to elaborate, but seemed to think better of it. Kei watched him bend, then yelped when he moved to sweep her off her feet - literally.

"Nico let go! What are you doing?" Kei hissed, only to receive a blank stare in reply. She crossed her arms with a frown. "If you're doing what I think you're going to do… " She glared, her eyes narrowing. "You're not going to get any dinner at all tonight, much less apple pie." Nic didn't answer.

" … Nico, say something."

" …."

" … Nicolas Brown, I swear to god - " She never got to finish her sentence. With not even a grunt, Nic shot into the air, hopping with ease from rooftop to rooftop, his boots knocking loose tiles from their precarious positions. Kei let out a very uncharacteristic shriek, and Nic smirked inwardly when she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into the crook. Out of fear, he supposed.

In truth, she just didn't want the wind and dirt blinding her.

"I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WHEN WE GET BACK," Kei yelled over the whistling of the wind. Nic ignored her threat, and focused on a) not dropping his precious cargo (and he doesn't mean his katana) and b) not falling off whatever building he was currently stepping on. Several times, just to tease her, he would pretend to almost drop Kei, making her shout at him and pull his ear.

Long story short, he went hungry that night.


	8. I HAVE RETURNED

Friends!

For those of you who read my latest chapter, you will know this already: I'M BACK!

I don't even think I was gone for a week, actually… kind of lost track.

Highlights while I was gone:

A pigeon - yes, a PIGEON - flew into my bedroom. Send help.

I raided my brother's closet (again). Sometimes I wish he wasn't so embarrassed to take me shopping with him; he has a nice wardrobe.

I updated myself on One Piece and finished several shoujo manga series.

I'm not quite sure what I want to do for the next chapter; would you guys like a 'Midnight' scene - where some asskicking (Kei) is going to ensue. This is where I'll reveal what a Midnight is like.

The other choice is loli lemon; a flashback to when teenage Worick and Nic were paid to screw poor little Kei, remember? Basically I'll write out the lemon for that.

Please comment your vote below! Much appreciated!

(My brother, Temp, says that no one reads the author's notes or comments anymore, but whatever. He's an ass.)

To keep you entertained before I post the chapter you vote on, I'll upload one of my Deviantart stories to this. I only started using it recently.

(It's a Reader x, which I hear is super popular.)

Until next time, my darlings~

Kao Kei


	9. gahhhhh

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN

I've been so busy with Japanese and piano that I totally forgot about updating until last night

Sorry!

But it's done now, so… .

Here you go!

Enjoy! :-)


	10. Chapter 7 - Nic is a Natural

I felt so awkward writing this... .

#sucksatwritinglemons

my first published lemon

enjoy I guess...

"Alrighty then," Worick said. He reached out to Kei with both arms, and, after she hesitated and nodded her permission, picked her up. Cradling her body like that of a doll (and she _was_ very doll-like; with her porcelain skin and big brown eyes, she could have been the abandoned, life-sized toy of a rich little girl.), he carried her to the tiny cot - the Benriya had long since given up on avoiding the dirtiness in the room - and promptly sat down with a heavy **thump** (which he immediately regretted, due to the fact that the cot was hard as a brick and just as painful.).

"Now," He started softly. He raised his hands to her face, and Kei blinked. Nic came to sit beside Worick. "Nic, take her." Nic repeated Kei's blinking episode.

"Hngh?" He grunted in surprise. Worick rolled his eyes.

"She's going to be your first time, you idiot. Now, take her." Obligating, Nic slowly brought both arms round her tiny waist - she was so thin, unhealthily so - and easily pulled her into his lap, grumbling about something or other. Kei looked up at him with pretty doe eyes, and smiled a little. After he sucked in a breath, he nodded in reply.

"Mm."

"Okay. Nic, kiss her - just do it gently, mind your brute strength, ya know - and I'll - uh - I'll just sit here," Worick explained, patting his spot on the bed.

Awkwardly, Nic echoed Worick's action of bringing his hands to the girl's face, and paused. Kei still looked confused, but in an adorable, pouty sort of way. She was even cuter up close, he thought. Brushing his right thumb across her cheek, Nic leaned in.

"What - mph." Kei started, but soon melted into the gesture. She was too little to understand what feelings were arising at the moment - it was pleasure - but clung to Nic nonetheless. The normally blunt and stoic ½ Benriya seemed to be quietly enjoying himself; he had already gotten his tongue into her little mouth and was eagerly exploring his newfound territory.

"Why, you're a natural, partner," Worick chuckled. Ignoring his friend, Nic kept going, moving his hand to the back of Kei's head to bring her closer, and the other was pressed into the small of her back. Impulsively, Kei shifted a bit, and Nic growled into the kiss when he felt her ass wriggling against his crotch. Worick sucked in some air; when he had volunteered for Nic to do the honors, he hadn't expected the make-out session to be so… steamy. Kei's cheeks were flushed pink and she had tangled her tiny fingers into Nic's black hair; the said Twilight was rubbing her side, not on purpose, but out of instinct. "Hey, that's enough. Hold it!" He practically had to wrench Nic away from the poor, panting girl. Both were extremely out of breath.

"That was… " Kei struggled for a word. " … unexpected."

(Miss Ace Vocabulary right here, folks.)

"It was," Worick agreed hastily, ignoring the glares that his disgruntled partner was giving him. "But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. My turn!" He yanked her into his own lap. "Mind if I take over" Without waiting for an answer, he drew her dirty white frock up and over her head. Startled, Kei yelped and covered herself. Nic nearly fell off the bed, before righting himself and furiously signing to Worick how the gigolo should have warned him beforehand. "Ahaha, sorry, sorry," Worick laughed, waving his friend off. "Didn't think you would mind." Nic huffed. He did mind, very much.

Gently taking her hands in his, Worick gave Kei a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Kei-chan. This is all part of a good ol' fuck!" She winced when he said the last word, but lowered her arms, embarrassed. "And by the way, Kei-chan," Worick leaned in, whispering. As a young man - _especially_ as a young man - he was just as handsome as he would be in the future, and Kei blushed. "You're pretty cute, almost cuter than some of the adult women I've seen," He breathed into her ear, biting on the shell of it. Almost entirely unfazed, she squealed and gave him an eager, hopeful look, startling the gigolo. He wasn't used to reactions like that.

"Really? No lie?" Worick chuckled at her excitement.

"Nope. No lie." Kei clapped her hands together childishly, beaming.

"Yay!" Worick grinned, and decided to prove what he had said by burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Um, Worick onii-san, what are you - ah." She whimpered when he started to suckle on one of her bruises - it hurt a little, but in a way, it was … nice.

"Fwehh … Worick onii-san … " Worick was really enjoying this; her neck was so soft - so incredibly sweet, to his surprise - so much better than the rugged, moaning-mess-of women who he pleasured so frequently. This was a reward for all those times they dominated; he was in control now. _And not to mention,_ he thought lewdly, as he peppered her adorable face and collar with butterfly kisses, _I have this incredibly perfect little_ _ **thing**_ _in front of me,_

he grinned at her face, scrunched in contentment.

Worick sucked at the skin till it was red and tender, nibbling with his teeth and stroking with his tongue, making her cry out with each mark delivered. Sliding his hands - not as calloused as they would be in a decade or two - up and down her sides tantalizingly for a few moments, he moved to cup her tiny, pert breasts.

"Why, you're teacup-sized!" Worick exclaimed, admiring the pink buds that stood at attention when he tugged at them.

"I-is that a good thing?" Kei mumbled, closing her eyes as he groped the soft mounds - he moved her so that she was sitting with her back to his chest, her legs open and thrown over his thighs, facing Nic, who was having trouble concealing a nosebleed - a _nosebleed._

 _(Nicolas Brown had a fucking perverted nosebleed because of a seven-year old.)_

"Definitely," Nic answered for his friend, covering his nose with one hand. Kei managed a dopey grin.

"Wow, Kei-chan…" Worick breathed, spreading the lips of her hairless pussy wide, exposing her quivering pink tunnel to the highly aroused Nicolas. "You're so wet!"

"Eh?" She was having trouble comprehending his speech as his fingers brushing over her throbbing clit, and could only focus on the pressure building somewhere in her lower region.

"Nothing," Worick replied, and passed her to Nicolas again, who didn't say anything but helped himself into making a meal out of her sex. Placing a soft kiss between her thighs, he happily started his taste test.

"Nico onii-san!" Kei was winking in and out of consciousness now; his sideburns-to-be were warming up her legs, and with each dart of his tongue she felt like she was melting, mewling with every lick. Briefly, Worick wondered who would be better at the job if Nic had signed up to be a gigolo like him.

Nic thought it was one of the best things that he had every tasted; softer than an ice cream cone - a rare delicacy for Twilights - and just as sweet. Her scent was light and flowery, and he hummed with his tongue fully encased in folds of pink flesh, his erection growing with every unabashed moan she rewarded him with.

Kei let out a cry when she felt her lower body explode into tantalizing heat; white goo poured into Nic's mouth, which he swallowed and wiped off his chin. His gaze was… dark. Full of lust and want. Almost feral.

 _Desire._

"Uuu… " She couldn't manage an audible response, but the Benriya understood her meaning anyways.

"Don't get tired now, Kei-chan! There's one last thing to do!" Worick exclaimed, both he and Nic unzipped their pants and coaxed cocks - their _enormous_ cocks - out, pre-cum already visible and dripping from the tips. Both rods sprung and slapped heavily against their abdomens.

"Wh-whehh… " Kei said, wrapping her arms around Nic's neck when he sat her over him again.

"Don't ask, just concentrate on me. Okay?" Worick beckoned for her to look at him as Nic positioned himself. "Now!"

"Wha - UWAH!" She cried out as Nic suddenly entered with a loud squelch. Kei let out hiccupy gasps as she was stretched, split, and her delicate hymen torn to shreds. Hugging her to him, Nic kissed the tears off of her face, before starting to thrust slowly and steadily, his face pinched in concentration and pleasure. Kei cried for a few more seconds - he was so big, she could feel every twitch, every throb his cock made - before loosening up and clinging to him for dear life, her cuticles scratching long lines across his back. Nic's libido increased in a flash, his ministrations increasing in pace, and he leaned in for a quick kiss before his head snapped to the side and Worick, uncharacteristically impatient and horny, shoved his own pulsating member into the poor girl's mouth.

"Mmph!" Kei's whimper was muffled by his rod, but she learned to enjoy the feeling of him hitting the back of her throat and was soon delivering the best head Worick had ever received.

"Ahh," Worick groaned, watching through lidded eyes the lips stretched around him and feeling the teeth graze his most sensitive spots. He threw his head back when Kei instinctively raised a hand to stroke at his testicles, and keeping the other clutching at Nic's hair, the said Twilight enjoying the free blowjob show. He hesitated before sticking his thumb into her mouth as well, pulling her cheek aside to make room, and she sucked compellingly, to his delight.

The slap of skin against skin and sultry moans rose in volume, and before long all three were crying out and jerking their bodies with their climaxes. The tiny bed squeaked in protest when they collapsed in a pile - Kei in the middle, Worick and Nic on her right and left, respectively - and the boys pulled their pants back on, clumsily helping Kei with putting on her semen-stained dress.

"I smell," She whined, sniffing her skirt in disdain. Worick chuckled.

"You're fine. We have to do this for a month straight, you know. Better get used to it."

"A month?!" Kei bolted upright with wide eyes, then remembered her numbs legs and cramping back and promptly flopped down again. "Oh, ugh… " She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. Nic cracked a small smirk.

"Y-ou-'ll 'ave t-o de-al 'ith us 'til the-en," He teased, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and back. Kei ignored him but snuggled into his chest, and Worick slung his own arm around her waist, scooching closer.

"For now, let's just sle-" Worick began, but he realized the other two were already fast asleep, conked out from all that activity. He smiled a tired smile and closed his eyes, breathing in the stranggly sweet scent of Kei's hair - did they let her take baths? - and whispered drowsily

"Sweet dreams."


	11. Chapter 8 - Tres Belle

"Kei?" The girl twisted her head to look at Nina, who was tilting her head cutely with a partly puzzled, partly admiring expression on her innocent twelve-year-old face.

"Yes, Nina-chaaan?" Kei drew out the ' _chan'_ , making the ginger nurse giggle. Nina held back more bubbly laughter as she tried her best to look serious.

"Why are you so pretty?" Kei nearly tripped over a stray slipper, before righting herself with a pink face.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about, Nina?" Nina scrunched up her nose.

"It's true, ask anybody." And it was. With her big brown doe eyes, long dark hair parted in a silky side fringe, porcelain-perfect skin and 'womanly' figure, Kei was a stunning young woman. Even her breasts rivalled the size of Alex's.

"They'll all say no." Kei flapped a hand with a ' _psh'_ sound. Nina pouted in disagreement.

"No way! You are!" To prove her point, she turned to the disgruntled doctor sitting at his desk. "Dr. Theo, is Kei pretty?"

"Yes, quite," He replied bluntly, turning to furrow his brow at the said girl. Kei nearly dropped the mug of honey-green-tea she was holding, instead splashing a bit of the hot liquid onto her bare foot, cursing and hopping on one leg. "She can be clumsy as a bull in a china shop, but she'll make wonderful wife material." He gave her a look and turned back to his paperwork. "Now, out, both of you! I have work to do."

Trudging out into the hallway, Nina plopped down onto Kei's bed as the girl herself shut the door and took off the clothes she was wearing - she'd sewn one of Nina's dresses so that it could double as one of her own shirts, thus saving money and allowing them to share cute clothes, and was wearing high-rise dark denim shorts underneath.

"I told you so," Nina put in with a smile. Kei huffed, and dug around in her dresser.

"Dr. Theo is not 'anybody'. He is one person, so that doesn't count." Kei pulled her off the bed. "Now, help me pick out an outfit nice enough for us to deliver the brownies." Easily diverted from further discussion, Nina grinned, jumped off and skipped to the dresser.

"So, you do care about looking nice!" She yelped when Kei flicked her forehead.

"Of course I do. But that has nothing to do with being pretty." Pulling out a chocolate high-low skirt with light brown stitching at the hem, she tugged it over her hips and buttoned the waist closed. "Choose a shirt." Nina frowned, digging around in the drawer.

"How about this?" She held up a cream shoulderless peasant blouse with two small wooden buttons and appliqued lace flowers. Kei nodded her approval while putting on a pair of comfy brown knee-boots with fold-over cuffs.

"I like it." She pulled that on, too, and let Nina's nimble fingers tease her hair into a messy waterfall braid running down her back.

Minutes later, they were walking out the door, Kei hollering a "We'll be back!" to the absent minded doctor and carrying a basket of several dozen homemade - clinic made, rather - brownies, Nina skipping and holding her other hand.

"So, who first?" Kei smiled down at her little friend. Nina beamed.

"Constance-san!" She declared, humming as they went. Kei laughed at her, but not unkindly.

"Alright. Let's go!"

"Connie, are you there?" Kei called, readjusting her grip on the basket handle.

"Yeah, I'm just - ow! Coming in a second!" There was a bang of bone against metal and a hiss of pain from the store owner. A mousy brown mop of hair emerged from behind a counter, and a smiling, wincing Connie sauntered over, pausing to tug at a broken board or rusted nail. "Heya. What can I do for you, Kei - oh, and Nina?" She smiled in a friendly manner at the young nurse, who returned the expression with a small wave. "Need a gun?" She added sarcastically, holding up a pistol. Kei glared at her playfully.

"Hell no. But, we do have brownies for you," She held up the basket. "Freshly baked." Connie practically drooled as she smelled the chocolatey scent wafting from the cloth cover of the basket, and made 'gimme gimme' hands.

"Looks good, smells good. Now, hand 'em over!" Both Kei and Nina laughed at Connie's childish behavior, but surrendered a generous portion of the brownies to her. Helping herself to one, Connie scarfed it down, brushing the crumbs off of her hands. "Yum. Just as good as Granny's navarin. Not that I'd expect any less, though!"

"You're welcome, Connie," Kei said drily. "Your thanks is much appreciated."

"Ahaha, sorry. Thank you," Connie chuckled, knowing her friend was only teasing. "They were really good." She grinned. "Make more next time!"

"Yes, yes. Now, share those with Granny Joel, please - it'll save us a lot of trouble, you idiot." Kei smacked her arm lightly, and the store owner feigned hurt.

"Cruel! But, sure. See you later then," Connie waved with a grin. Kei and Nina left, smiling and laughing, to visit their favourite law enforcers, Adkins and Balfour.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bon Appetite, Cody!

"Chad-san!" The grumpy officer turned but smiled like a proud father when he saw Kei and Nina

\- Kei being gawked at, Nina being waved at - sweeping around the corner of the hall. He chuckled.

"Well, hello you two. What're you here for?" His brow scrunched. "Hope yer not here for the

Benriya. That pair ain't here - " Kei waved him off as they approached.

"Oh, we're not here for them, Chad-san. We brought something ni-ice," She sing-songed, holding the

basket up with a grin.

"Brownies!" Nina shouted, and a majority of the staff looked up with little-kid smiles, rushing over to

check out the goods. Kei placed it on a table, smiled beatifically at several stuttering men, and turned

to give Chad-san an affectionate hug like a daughter. Nina giggled.

"Enjoy, old man." The 'old man' grumbled, but helped himself to several steaming, gooey brownies and

began to stuff himself.

"K-Kei-san?!" Kei spun around to see Cody, blushing and holding an enormous load of paperwork,

struggling under the weight. As he set it down on a nearby table, she squealed and ran at him.

"Cody!" Cody replied with an audible 'oof!' when she glomped him. "Ooh, I missed you!" Kei gave him a

friendly kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" Nina gasped, scandalized, and darted off to a group of laughing,

kindly older women.

"U-uh, I'm great," He stammered, cautiously hugging her back. When he got no negative reaction, he gave

a nervous smile. "I thought you were an angel when you turned around - ack!" Poor Cody realized that he

had just spoken his thoughts aloud, and steam poured out of his ears.

 _Oh dear Lord what did I just say_

"Aw, that's very sweet, Cody," Kei giggled, touching noses with him before pulling away with a twirl.

"Thanks!" Relieved that his secret was safe, Cody chuckled and rubbed his arms. He felt a tug on his jacket

and looked down to see Nina, holding up a plate of brownies with a mischievous grin.

"Brownie?" She offered, innocent as a lamb. He smiled and said thank you very much, and reached out to

take one, but she yanked it away, laughing. "You hafta pay, Mister Cody!" He blinked.

"Pay?"

"Yes!" Nina cried. "You have to - um - uh - give Kei a kiss too!" He turned fire-engine red.

"W-what? But that's - she won't consent!" He glanced at the said girl. Kei cocked her head.

"If it's on the cheek or something, then I'm fine." Nine cheered.

"Yay!"

"But -"

"Come on, let's just humor her." Kei looked up at him. "Unless you'd prefer not to -?"

"What? No! I'd love to!" He shouted, then clapped his hands over his mouth. Crap, he'd done

it again! But Kei thankfully just chuckled and tapped her cheek with one finger.

"Go ahead, Cody." He blushed one more time before leaning forward.

"... /"

"Eek!" Nina shrieked, and covered her eyes. Cody pulled away quickly.

"Uh, sorry." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. He ignored the death glares that the

other men were shooting at him, including his boss.

"You better be," Adkins muttered, then gulped his coffee down.

"It's not such a big deal, Balfour. Lighten up!" Kei shoved him a little, laughing. He brightened up.

"I guess so… "

"Well, let's go! It's over, it's done! C'mon!" Nina pulled at Kei's arm, impatient. Kei shrugged at the

officers.

"Let's take our leave then. It was nice seeing everyone!" They took back the now lighter load of

baked goods, and were given a sad but warm goodbye.

"Ugh, I'm so jealous of Nicolas-san… " Cody sighed, plopping down into a chair, but popped back up

when he sat on a half-eaten brownie.

"Hey! Who put that there?!"

"... I swear to God, Cody...!"


End file.
